


Worth It

by Zgam23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Husbands, Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zgam23/pseuds/Zgam23
Summary: Chris Evans gets a little excited before a big event and has a little fun with his wife.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Worth It

Y/N threw her phone on the bed as she rushed to slide on black heels. Of course, her darling husband didn’t want to come in the house. If there was one thing that Chris Evans took seriously- it was being on time. Life had played a big joke on him when he had married Y/N because as much as she tried to be on time, she always seemed to run just a teensy bit behind. They say opposites attract- and in regards to being on time- Chris and Y/N definitely fit that cliche. 

However, Y/N was determined not to be the reason they were late tonight. A few weeks ago Chris and Y/N had received an invitation to a party celebrating Robert Downey Jr.’s 55th birthday. Chris knew that he would be filming all day, so the plan was that he would take clothes to change into in his trailer. He then had arranged for a car to pick him up, pick up Y/N at their home, and head to the party. To make sure that she was ready when the car arrived, she had started getting ready 3 hours earlier. Even with all that time, Y/N had just barely finished getting ready when Chris had texted. 

Once the heels were on, she took a quick glance in the mirror. She had to admit- she looked pretty good. Her hair was gently curled and laying against her bare shoulders while her make-up was soft, delicate, and natural. However, the clear highlight of her look was the new dress she was wearing. Even after 3 years of marriage, she loved to surprise Chris and she knew that this dress would do exactly that. The black, off-the-shoulder, bodycon dress hugged all of her curves and highlighted the parts of her body that Chris loved most. The dress was able to show off her body, without being too revealing- leaving just enough to the imagination that would drive her husband wild. 

Y/N grabbed her phone to check the time and saw the car would be there at any moment. Her purse dangled from the door knob, so she tossed her phone inside it and slipped the purse’s handle off the knob as she walked out of the room. Just as she was reaching to open the front door, she felt her phone vibrate inside the purse on her hip. Without even looking at the phone she knew it was Chris letting her know the car was outside. She rushed out, locking the door behind her and making her way towards the waiting car. 

Chris opened the door and slid out, so he could hold the car door open for his wife. As she made her way towards him, Y/N noticed how his eyes were following her every step. He seemed to be drinking in her look: her hair shining in the light of the sunset while the fabric of the dress moved against her hips as she walked in his direction. She quickened her steps, reducing the distance between them so she could kiss his lips before she got into the car. 

“Hi baby.” She said, her hand gently gripping the lapel of his suit jacket. While one hand still held on to the car door, Y/N felt Chris’ other hand move across her lower back pulling her close. 

“Well hellllllo gorgeous.” Chris said, holding out the l in the word hello as he looked her up and down. “This must be new, because I would remember a dress like this.”

“Correct, Mr. Evans. I thought Robert’s birthday party required something new.” She said, giving him a wink as she slid out of his grasp and into the car. “Speaking of Robert, we better get going. I know you don’t want to be late.” Chris followed her into the car, settling into the backseat as his hand quickly found its way to Y/N’s leg. His thumb gently rubbed circles into her knee, angling his body in the seat so that he could partially face her. 

“So, you think the dress is okay for tonight?” Y/N asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

“Uh… yes. Very much so.” He said, his hand sliding just a bit higher on her leg. “I have to say, I’m a little jealous.”

“Oh- why's that, baby?” Y/N said, giving him a small smirk. 

“I think you should have saved this dress for my birthday.” He said, his eyes sliding down the curves of her body.

“I’m sure I can pull it back out to celebrate your birthday too.” She said with a chuckle, looking up at him. He leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against her ear. 

“I’m not sure I want to share.” He said, his voice dark and deep in her ear.

“Oh?” She squeaked out. 

“Yeah- I think you are going to have to take it off.” Before she could respond, Chris had leaned forward to get the attention of the driver.

“Hey- can you turn the car around? We left something at the house.” Chris said smoothly. The driver nodded as he signaled to turn. 

“What are you doing?” Y/N whispered in her husband's ear. “We are going to be late!”

Chris’ hand slid underneath her dress, traveling up her thigh so his thumb brushed against her lace covered pussy. 

“We are going to have bigger problems than being late if I don’t get you home, out of that dress, and on my dick soon.” His words sent shockwaves through her body that made her insides feel like they were on fire. She rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve the sudden ache between her legs, but that brought his thumb closer to her sensitive clit, which only added to the problem. Chris smiled, loving how quickly his words could make his wife come undone. His fingers pushed the lacy fabric to the side as he slid into a finger inside her. 

It took everything inside her not to moan out as Chris slowly slid deeper inside her. She cleared her throat, trying to keep control.

“So wet for me already.” He said hushed into her ear as he slid a second finger inside her. Luckily for Y/N the ride to the house was a short one, so they were pulling up back at their house before things got a bit harder to control. 

“We will be back in just a few minutes.” Chris said to the driver as he and Y/N made their way out of the car and towards the house. 

“A few minutes?” Y/N said Chris grabbed her hand, making her quicken their steps towards the house. 

“Believe me, after seeing you in that dress- a few minutes is all I’m going to need.” Y/N knew he wasn’t kidding, his grip on her was impatient and needy. 

“We are going to be late, you know?” she said with a smirk. 

“Worth it.” he said as he closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my time writing anything a little frisky- so any comments are appreciated! This is also my first time writing for Chris Evans! I was inspired to write this after listening to the song "Slow Motion." I hope you like it!


End file.
